1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, to the arrangement of a light source module for a backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a light source module for a backlight module constructed according to the prior art. According to this design, the light source module comprises a light guide panel 5, a light source 6, reflectors 7, and a casing 8. The top (outer) surface 50 of the light guide panel 5 is the light output side. The bottom (inner) surface 51 of the light guide panel 5 is the light input side. The light source 6 is disposed right below the center area of the bottom surface 51 of the light guide panel 5. The reflectors 7 cover the lateral sides of the light guide panel 5. The casing 8 has a top surface curved inwards and covered with a layer of reflecting substance 80. The light guide panel 5 and the light source 6 are disposed on the top side of the casing 8. When the light source is turned on, light rays pass from the light source 6 to the outside through the light guide panel 5, and the reflecting substance 80 reflects light rays from the light source 6 toward the light guide panel 5. The design of this light source module is still not satisfactory in function. Becausemost of the light rays from the light source are concentrated in the middle, light intensity is reduced between the middle area of the top surface of the light guide panel and the two opposite lateral sides thereof. Further, because the casing has an arched profile, the light source module as a whole is bulky and thick.